


Commander’s Orders

by RedWind



Series: Shiara [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians in Space, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWind/pseuds/RedWind
Summary: Ever since finding the Crucible, Liara had been sacrificing so much to ensure it was completed before the Reapers took over the whole galaxy. When she finally gets the time to rest, she’s working. Shepard finally puts her foot down about that.





	Commander’s Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Second (or third if you count the M rated one) smut fic for these two; also based on a prompt someone from discord gave me. I swear I am gonna update my AU fic...it’s gonna happen.

The monitors in front of Liara blurred the more she worked, their lights forming together and becoming too bright. But she needed to continue her work on the Crucible, the huge project had to be finished, even if it meant sacrificing her own sleep to get it done. Any information she collected with Shepard had to be picked clean before sending it off to the workers on the Crucible. 

It was back breaking work, but it was work that needed to be done. 

Boots thudded along the metal floors, echoing with each step. Gylph chirped his usual friendly greeting, Liara glanced up, noticed Shepard, and got back to work. 

Shepard had gone on a particularly dreadful mission down on one of the planets her recon missions took her. Reports of Cereberus had them all worries, Shepard especially became reckless around them. This fight earned her several scrapes and bruises around her hips, giving new scars to the human Liara knew she’d never forget. 

“Burning the midnight oil?” Shepard asked, pulling out the chair Liara had in her room and sitting on it, hands on the support. 

“Yes, it’s important I get the new data you scavenged from that Cerberus raid ready for the workers.”

Shepard scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Hardly anything in that raid is worth sending to the workers,” she pointed out, standing up and coming up behind Liara, gripping her waist. “Come to bed with me,” Shepard whispered, nibbling the folds on Liara’s crest.

“You don’t know that, it could be important!” Liara tried to argue, furrowing her brows and trying to pry off Shepard’s hands with her own. 

“What I do know, is that a perky doctor of mine is ignoring her commanding officers order to come to bed with them,” she answered back, her hands holding Liara’s waist tighter as she twirled the Asari to face her, teeth bared in a predatory smirk. 

“That can’t be what you’re so concerned with now?” Liara stammered, eyes briefly flashing towards the unlocked door. 

“Glyph, please lock the door. Doctor T’Soni needs a lesson in following orders,” Shepard told the drone, who did as she asked. 

Liara’s lips suddenly felt dry, her tongue darting out quickly to wet them before disappearing. Her lover’s keen eyes noticed the movement, and a leg shifted to be placed between Liara’s legs. 

“Now Doctor, strip,” she demanded, voice cold, lacking the playfulness from earlier and her hands let go of her hips. 

“Should..should we be doing this? You’re injured,” the Asari breathed, her heart hammering in her chest. 

“Should you be talking back to your Commander? I gave you an order Doctor, do you wish to find out what happens if you disobey?” Shepard’s gaze raked over Liara’s still clothed form, lips tipped down in the beginnings of a frown. 

Liara shuddered, warmth spreading down to her core at the threat. She clutched her collar, unbuttoning and untying the clasps and buckles before finally grabbing her zipper and peeling off her suit. Now laid bare in front of Shepard, her blush spread, and she cast a downwards look at the floor. 

“That’s a good girl,” Shepard said, albeit her voice was much more throaty than before, and when Liara looked back up at the Commander, her eyes revealed just how aroused she was as well. “Up on the bed, back on the pillows.”

Liara swayed her hips as she moved, knowing Shepard appreciated the view. She settled on the bed, spreading her legs even though Shepard didn’t tell her to. 

The redhead sat down next to her, removing her boots slowly, barely giving Liara a glance. 

“Shepard-“ 

“Hush. Patience is a virtue. You will wait,” Shepard interrupted, removing her first boot. 

Liara shivered, though her body was on fire. Her hand traveled down slowly on her body, reaching down to touch her aching azure. 

Shepard’s hand shot out and grabbed Liara’s. Though her head was still bent, she could see the mischief and the embers of what await her in Shepard’s eyes, even though the shadows of Liara’s bedroom covered them. 

“I told you to wait.”

Her azure pulsed at the deep voice that came from her Commander, at the rasp and rough edge that she somehow managed to summon. 

“On your knees, ass in the air.”

Liara was quick to follow this command, freezing as one of Shepard’s trailed along her spine, gripping her arse roughly. 

Liara bit her lip, tensing for the slap. Nothing. She was almost disappointed, her fingers relaxing and she let out a shuddering breath. 

It came quick, the sound reverberating in the cabin. Another one came soon after it, along with a third. Her thighs felt sticky, her azure clenched and Liara was half tempted to begin begging for a meld. 

The hand that hit her before came down much gentler this time, rubbing what she knew were dark blue spots from the slaps. 

“Now you’re going to wait, and try not to ruin the bedsheets.” Liara felt the bed move as Shepard adjusted her weight and began removing her clothes once more. 

Liara whimpered as Shepard took her sweet time, though the Commander paid her no mind as she finally shucked off her boyshorts, tossing them somewhere in the room and flipping Liara over onto her back. Liara let out a yelp at the sudden change in position, closing her legs as an automatic response. Shepard stared at her, eyes roaming. Liara slowly opened her legs back up, Shepard hooking one over her shoulder and roughly entering Liara’s folds with two fingers, quickly settling into a fast pace rhythm that almost left Liara begging for more. 

“Oh Goddess Shepard,” she moaned, her hands gripping the bedsheets as she began to thrust back into Shepard’s hand. 

Shepard’s hand stilled, a smirk plastered on her face as Liara looked up at her, wide eyed in disbelief. 

“It seems I’m doing all the work Doctor, why don’t you return the favor like a good girl?” Shepard said, removing her fingers from Liara and pulling open one of the drawers by Liara’s bed. When she came back, in her hand was one of Liara’s toys, a white silicon vibrator that was a personal favorite of both of them. “Something to keep you busy while you work,” Shepard said as she activated the toy on its medium setting and swiftly placing it in Liara’s azure. Liara let out a low moan, eyes fluttering shut. A hand grasped the back of her crest, Liara’s eyes shot open. She lurched forward, her tongue penetrating Shepard’s folds easily, seeing as the Commander was just as wet as she was. 

The hand on her crest brought her back, a smirk on the face it belong to. “Eager girl aren’t you? Give me a good performance and I may just let you come for your good behavior so far.”

With that Shepard let go of Liara’s crest, letting her dive right back in, tongue exploring every spot she knew brought Shepard to the edge. 

“Maker Liara I’m gonna-“ Shepard gasped, fluid dripping from her core, marking Liara’s lower half of her face. The Asari knew she wasn’t done though, and she quickly added a finger, fucking Shepard through her climax, hoping to bring her to another one. Two more were added; Shepard began grinding against her fingers, hips thrusting. Liara’s tongue tracing her outer folds and even paying special attention to her clit to heighten the redhead’s pleasure. Liara’s own azure was throbbing, her head begging for entrance into Shepard’s mind, craving release. 

Shepard threw her head back, her chest heaving as she came again. Liara let her fingers still, allowing Shepard a brief moment to come down from her high. Once she came back down, she cupped Liara’s cheeks, smiling. “You’ve been such a good girl, I think you deserve a reward for following orders,” she whispered, opening her mind up as Liara’s eyes went black. 

Liara came with a shout, her own orgasm less time consuming to obtain since Shepard kept her on the edge. Their foreheads pressed together, and through the meld, a silent thank you passed from Liara to Shepard, who, outside the meld, kissed her cheek and removed the vibrator from Liara, turning it off and tossing it somewhere. The meld closed off naturally, limbs sprawled together in a blissful afterglow. 

“You’re gonna pay for that in the morning Shepard,” Liara muttered before sleep claimed her almost drained body. 

“I know,” Shepard replied, adjusting her position so that she was spooning Liara. 


End file.
